Despite rapid advances in metabolomics technologies and the need for understanding the human metabolome, metabolomics applications in biomedical research remain limited. This is partly due to the combination of lack of awareness in the value of large-scale metabolic understanding, inadequate access to high end instrumentation, lack of experience in experimental design, sample handling/processing, complex data analysis, and biochemical interpretation. Since the inception of our Center for Regulatory and Environmental Analytical Metabolomics (CREAM) in 2007, we have learned that proper outreach, training, and educational efforts can overcome most barriers to integrating metabolomics approaches into mainstream basic and translational research. Thus, with the proposed addition of resources for the new RCMRC-CREAM, we will greatly expand our outreach and educational efforts in the Outreach & Education Core led by PI Fan. These goals will be achieved with the following Specific Aims: SA1. Provide education on metabolomics research via distance learning, workshops, symposia, and a wiki. In addition to metabolomics education, means for integration with other 'omics information will be illustrated. SA2. Provide hands-on training on how to acquire metabolomics information for integration into systems biological understanding. Hands-on training will complement the education component in SA1 and provides the most effective way for transferring metabolomics expertise and for its adoption by the research community. SA3. Collaborate with investigators of Pilot & Feasibility projects and others who wish to engage metabolomics research. There will be $1.5M available (with $0.5M match from UofL) over 5 years for funding at least 30 P&F projects. SA4. Disseminate metabolomics research achievements via scientific meetings and publications. We will hold two special symposia in addition to attending appropriate scientific meetings and writing manuscripts as warranted. We believe by applying metabolomics technologies in collaborative projects to address pressing health issues with high quality and breakthrough research results will facilitate the wide acceptance of this approach by the biomedical research community.